clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lighthouse
The Lighthouse of Club Penguin Island is located at the Beach. Once you enter, you will see the stage area. On the top of your screen, there will be a flight of stairs. On the walls are pictures of maps, penguins, the Lighthouse, the Beach, Fluffy the Fish, and Rockhopper, the pirate penguin. Go up these stairs and your penguin will enter the second story of the Lighthouse - the Beacon. A shortcut for entering the Beacon is by clicking on the "To Top" sign; near the top left corner of the screen. History Before the Lighthouse opened in September, according to many sources such as the Penguin Times, penguins of Club Penguin managed to raise enough money to open the Lighthouse through the fund in The Penguin Times. This was called the Lighthouse Donation. Players who donated the set amount of 750 coins received a red and white striped shirt. The Lighthouse was opened in September of 2006, it opened with a 3-day party. The free item was a red sailor's cap. The night before it opened, workers worked for quite a few hours to fit in the light. The Band played to celebrate. Many moons before, the Lighthouse was just an empty room, but now, penguins have filled it up with Rockhopper's pictures and many various items, such as a steering wheel. You can have access to the the Beacon by climbing up the stairs or just clicking on the 'TO TOP' sign. The Lighthouse is the tallest building of Club Penguin. Trivia *There used to be music *Currently, a stage is set up in the Lighthouse for penguins to perform on. *Once, there was a Lighthouse Pin. *Many barrels of Cream Soda are stored in the Lighthouse. *Before the Music Jam 2009, the Lighthouse would play the previous party music. But a few weeks after the Music Jam 2009, You can now play instruments that you are equipped at the Lighthouse. Some penguins get mad about this, saying that if there aren't any members there's no music. *If you play your Maracas or Keytar nothing happens. *In the Lighthouse, there is a vehicle in a bottle. This is a snowcat, which could be driven in Penguin Chat 3 and can now be driven in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *According to The Journal of Captain Rockhopper, in May 2005 the Beacon was fine, but it seems that the storm mentioned damaged it. *The stage in the Lighthouse has recently gained a lot more popularity following Rockhopper's return in May. Penguins thought Rockhopper was "going green" due to the plants he was bringing, so they started forming bands and attempted to persuade other penguins to go green. *One of the easter egg was hidden in the beacon's light, it's visible if you turn off the light. But you can still turn the Beacon's light on and off by clicking the large switch located inside the glass casing around the giant light bulb labeled "On-Off". *All episodes of the Night Of The Living Sled are viewable here during Halloween. *It is not very popular anymore. *After Coins for Change in 2009, there was a glitch that if you go in the Lighthouse, the audio wouldn't work. This was later fixed. *Throughout most of Club Penguin until November 2008 You would see a Penguin's shadow somewhere on the wall. If you waited a while the shadow would jump up and cartwheel away then appear again. after November 2008, Sensei created Card Jitsu and the shadows were gone. They were proven to be ninjas. Then in November 2009, they appeared again, but didn't move at all. Parties *During the 2007 Halloween Party, the Lighthouse was a movie theater with a film called "Night of the Living Sled" (A spoof of the classic "Night Of The Living Dead). It was a silent, black-and-white film. Every time you go to the Lighthouse, the movie starts over. *During the 2008 Halloween Party, the Lighthouse was yet again a movie theater showing the sequel of the aforementioned "Night of the Living Sled". The the first installment was being shown in the lounge. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Lighthouse looked like it is made out of paper and the snowballs were replaced by paintball if you throw one. *During the Medieval Party, the Lighthouse turned into the Wizard's Tower and looked like a wizard's place inside. *During the Summer Kick-Off party 2007 and Summer Kick Off Water Party 2008, the Lighthouse was turned into a giant palm tree. *During the Music Jam, The music change, and turned to one of the famous stage. The whole Lighthouse was lighted purple. Somehow, the Beacon didn't change. *During the Penguin Games, the Lighthouse wasn't decorated. *During the Puffle Party 2009, Lighthouse became an art show for the Yellow puffle theme. There was a puffle who painted your picture, a boy and girl actor, director, and sculptor, all yellow puffles. *During the April Fools Day 2009 there were boxes here doing different actions. *During the Music Jam 2009 the theme was live music and penguins were told to play their instruments. *During The Fair 2009 the outside was decororated but not the inside. *Before The Fair 2009, the decorations for the big event was stored inside the lighthouse as well as Rockhopper's ship, the Migrator. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the outside was coloured Purple and Green, whilst on the inside you could watch Night Of The Living Sled 3. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was a Concert For Change. This ended when the Holiday Party ended, not when Coins for Change ended. *During the Puffle Party 2010, there was an art show featuring the Yellow Puffle. It was the same as the Puffle Party 2009. *During the Medieval Party 2010, the Lighthouse was a wizard tower. *During the Music Jam 2010, there was a stage in the middle of the lighthouse where you could play instruments. *There will be a catalog called "Lighthouse Catalog" and will have insterments. Gallery Image:Lighthouse Pin.JPG|The Lighthouse Pin. File:Lighthouse Before Stage.png|The Lighthouse before the stage was built. Image:Lighthouse.JPG|The Lighthouse during construction of the stage. File:MusicJam2010Lighthouse.png|The Music Jam 2010 Image:Lighthouse map.PNG|The new view of the lighthouse, visible by looking at the Map. SWF Object *Lighthouse *Halloween Party 2007 *Puffle Party 2009 *The Old Music See also *Beacon *Beach *Lighthouse Donation *Lighthouse Background *Lighthouse Catalog *Lighthouse Donation Shirt *Lighthouse Pin Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea